Do It Alone
by laugh32
Summary: Season 4 fanfiction. Tommy and Jude are finally together but Tommy's past keeps on getting in the way of their relationship. Can they make it through the drama or will they fall apart? ON HIATUS BECAUSE MY MUSE LEFT. Sorry x10.
1. And now, were all fine

_**Do It Alone**_

**Takes off from after the season 3 finale. Jude chose Tommy, but she didn't go to Asia with him because she had to go on tour with SME and her newest manager, Melissa, who works at Reflection Records.**

**For those of you who are reading SPMB, don't worry, I'll be posting on both stories. Plus, SPMB is almost over.**

**This idea popped into my mind a couple weeks ago and I wanted to get the first chapter posted before Monday. **

**So, I hope you like it. Feedback would be appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song "Do it Alone" by SUGARCULT or my chapter title, which is a line in the song **_**The New Day **_**by Adalie (check them out, I love them!)**

**Chapter 1: **_**And now, were all fine**_

Jude smiled as she listened to the final version of Spied's song. She looked up at him. "So?" she asked expectantly.

"Dude, it's awesome!" Spiederman exclaimed and she grinned widely at her friend.

"So then? Now that you've done a song with Kwest and one with me, who do you choose as your producer?" she asked.

Spied thought about it for a minute, even though he already knew the answer. He really just wanted to annoy Jude. "Well, you," he said.

Jude jumped up with excitement and gave him a hug. "Oh my god, my first artist. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jude said and he laughed. She ran out into the lobby of Reflection Records and smiled at Kyle and Wally. "He picked me," she told them. They both cheered as her phone went off. She checked the called ID and smiled to herself, walking into an empty rehearsal room before answering the phone.

"Hey stranger," she greeted.

"Good morning, Harrison," he said smoothly.

She smiled. "It is a good morning, huh?"

"I don't know, I'm still a little mad at you," Tom said and she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Uhm, why?" she asked.

"You were supposed to call me back a week ago," he said and Jude let out a laugh.

"Oh Quincy, you can be such a girl sometimes," she said and he chuckled.

"So," he said, changing the subject, "why is it a good morning?"

"Well, remember when I told you that Spiederman had to pick between Kwest and I as his producer? Well, he just chose me."

"Wow, congrats girl," he exclaimed.

"Thanks."

"And, just so you know, I'll be home in two weeks," Tommy said.

"Oh, thank god," Jude said and he chortled. "Have you talked to Pagan?" she asked.

"Yeah, and he talked to Jamie."

"And…" Jude asked.

"Jamie gave in," Tommy said and Jude suppressed her sigh of relief. "I'll be working with you at Reflection Records," he continued.

"That's great."

"I know," he said cockily and Jude rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, I have to work. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, I'm about to check out your latest interview anyways," he told her and she smiled. "Bye girl," he said and hung up.

Jude spun on her heels, happily closing her phone before heading back toward SME to celebrate her victory.

-- -- -- --

Tommy smiled as he watched the interview of Jude and SME.

Jennifer, the interviewer, laughed. "So, you guys just got back from tour, right?"

"Yeah, just yesterday actually," Jude answered. This interview was just a week ago.

"Wow," Jennifer said. "How was it?"

"Crazy," Jude said.

"Fun!" Kyle shouted.

Jude laughed. Tommy smiled. It looked like the four of them hadn't been to sleep in at least two days, maybe more.

"So, you guys are working with Pagan Smith, Jamie Andrews, and Melissa Gray at Reflection Records, right?" Jennifer asked. Spiederman, Wally and Kyle all looked at each other questioningly and Jude rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we are, the guys don't really know what's going on though. They just heard the words tour and got so excited they didn't listen to the rest of the news concerning their jobs," she explained.

Tommy chuckled at this.

"Oh," Jennifer said on a laugh. "So, Jude, are you going to be producing your third album by yourself or will you be co-producing?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm going to finish my third album producing my own, with maybe a little help from another producer."

"Is it Tom Quincy?" she asked.

The Tom Quincy-Jude Harrison has been a big subject in interviews after MTV's _A Day in the Life with Jude Harrison_ aired. Jude raised her eyebrows.

"Actually-"

Spiederman burst out in a fit of laughter. "Lord Squinty Frown," he choked out in between laughs. Jude shot a subtle glare his way and he stopped. She shook her head in annoyance.

"Okay, ignore him. He acts like this when he is deprived of sleep," she said. "Anyways, I will probably be getting help from another producer, Kwest. Tommy is backpacking somewhere on another continent," she covered coolly. Spiederman raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak and Jude kicked his shin. He looked down and Jennifer laughed at the scene before her.

"So, when will be hearing some new Jude Harrison and SME stuff?" she asked.

"We hope to get working as soon as possible," Jude said and the three guys scoffed. "Or not… okay _I'm_ hoping to start working as soon as possible. As for them, I don't know?" Jude said and Tom smiled as the interview ended.

He turned off his TV and began to pack some of his stuff, excited that he would be home soon with his girlfriend.


	2. You Picked Me

**Chapter two: You picked me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own my chapter title, which is actually a song by A Fine Frenzy (amazing!) ****And I don't own Instant Star.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**This kind of took awhile, but exams are killing me. When summer comes, I'll have more time to write. **

**Enjoy!**

Jude rolled out of bed at 9am on Saturday morning. She smiled gratefully when she remembered that she didn't have to work today. She stood up and jumped in the shower. When she got out and put on her teal robe, her cell phone rang. She didn't bother to check the called ID, seeing as it was on the last ring.

"Delta delta delta can I help ya help ya help ya?" she greeted cheerily.

"Well, I was hoping to speak to my girlfriend, but I guess some perky sorority girls will do," Tommy said jokingly. Jude smiled at the fact that he recognized the old Saturday Night Live sketch.

"Hey, mister. Remember when you called me a week ago and got mad at me for never calling back?" she asked. "Because, you haven't called since."

Tommy smiled. "Sorry. So, what are you doing?" he asked casually.

She rolled her eyes. "I am currently brushing my hair. And you?" she asked.

"Nothing, talking to you," he answered and Jude laughed as she set her brush back down on her dresser and plopped down on her bed. "What are you doing today?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said slowly. "Hanging out at home."

"Oh, you are off today?" he asked.

"Yes," Jude said. "What's with the twenty questions, Quincy? It's kind of creeping me out," she said and he laughed.

"Nothing, just curious," he covered smoothly.

"Interesting," she said suspiciously but quickly let it go as she walked into her closet. "I enjoy my days off, but sometimes it's a wee bit boring," she said, more to herself than to Tommy. "Because on my days off, Sadie and Kwest are still working so I have the place all to myself, which is awesome because I love my privacy but then I run out of things to do."

Tommy laughed. "I like that you, Sadie, and Kwest all live together. It's very _Three's Company_ of you guys," he joked. He could almost see her glaring at him right now.

"Shut up. It's more like third wheel. I seriously am moving out like… soon. There are some things about Kwest and Sadie's sex life I never wanted to hear about," she said, trying to hold back her shudder unsuccessfully.

"Please stop there," Tom said. "Just because you have to suffer doesn't mean you have to pull me in," he said.

Jude laughed and set her phone on her bed, putting it on speaker so she could put on her bra and underwear. She grabbed a small black tank top and pulled it over her head.

"Okay, Mr. Quincy, so what did you call for?"

"To talk to my girlfriend…" he said slowly, as if speaking to a child. She rolled her eyes and picked up her phone as she walked down the stairs.

"Cute," she remarked. "Well, your girlfriend just woke up, so call back in an hour. She needs coffee," Jude told him and hung up.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Jude turned up the volume on her TV, which was playing music on an XM station. She walked into the kitchen and danced around, singing along with the music as she ate her breakfast, which was a bagel with cream cheese. Her cell phone went off again and she laughed before answering it.

"Well aren't we needy today," she said as she opened her phone.

"What are you doing, Harrison? Is that… Jack Johnson I hear?" he asked in disbelief.

"Nothing, I'm just dancing around naked."

"Really now?" he asked eagerly.

Jude giggled. "No, idiot. But I am dancing. And, by the way, I like Jack Johnson so don't be mean," she defended and Tommy chuckled. "I'm not naked, but I'm not wearing pants," she informed him. She raised an eyebrow when the doorbell rang.

"Okay, I'm going to answer the door now," she said.

"With no pants?"

"I have on my cute Tweety Bird underwear. Besides, it's probably just Mason," she said as she walked toward the door. She swung it open and squealed at the person before her. "Tommy!" she screamed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed and gave her a hug. She pulled away from him and pulled him inside. He looked her up and down and she rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't tell me you were the one at the door when I told you about my lack of clothing?"

"No," he said as if it were obvious. She laughed and walked into the kitchen, Tom close behind. She offered him some coffee and he shook his head.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tommy? I thought you weren't going to be back for another week," she said and walked down the hall, motioning for him to stay in the kitchen. She grabbed some sweat pants from the laundry room and slipped them on before returning to Tommy.

"Asia wasn't that great," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Asia, Smasia," she said sarcastically.

"Well, I was really hoping to go with company, but my company turned me down," he said.

Jude laughed. "I would have joined you in a second, Quincy, and you know it," she said as she finished the last of the coffee in her mug. "But Melissa was all about this whole damage control thing."

He nodded. "Right, right. Loved that interview by the way. _Lord Squinty Frown_?" he asked.

Jude giggled as she put her plate in the sink and sat down across from him at the kitchen table. "Yeah, by the way, they already know you and I are together."

"Hmm," he said. "And here I thought were waiting till I returned from Asia to tell everyone.

"They found out on tour," she argued.

"How? I mean, they aren't exactly the brightest crayons," he said and she nodded.

"I know, but they got curious about the 'secret phone calls' and well, they stole my phone and checked my outgoing phone calls. How was I suppose to know they'd get so curious?"

Tommy laughed. "How'd you get them to shut up?" he asked. She didn't answer, she just started laughing. "Ok, I'm thinking I'd rather not know, right?"

"Yeah," she said on a laugh. "And Sadie is suspicious."

"What?" he asked.

"Okay, well, after you left, I told her I didn't pick between you and Jamie… that I just chose to be independent."

"Hm," he said, motioning for Jude to continue.

"But she said I looked way too happy to be independent. And ever since she has been asking about you and Jamie. Though she gave up on Jamie because she hasn't seen anything that would prove I chose him."

"Oh," he said. She smiled and leaned over the table, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. She pulled away, smiling.

He smiled at her also.

"I like this whole dating thing," he said and Jude laughed, nodding in agreement. "And I really liked those tweety underwear."

"Thanks, I got them from Sadie," she said on a laugh.

He chuckled and pulled her in for another soft kiss. She smiled against his lips and then rested her forehead against his. This is what they have been waiting for ever since he left for Asia. Everything was perfect just the way it was. Jude closed her eyes, wishing that things could stay the way they were, that they didn't have to make things chaotic by telling the public. But the two things that Jude was least excited about was the Jamie and Tommy interaction at Reflections, and the fact that Tom could hurt Jude, as he has done many times in the past.

"I love you," Tom said hoarsely and she smiled. She could only hope that they could make it together.

"I love you, too," she replied.


	3. The best thing that I have

**Chapter three: The best thing that I have**

**A/N: First off, thank you so much to those of you who are reading and to those who are reviewing. :D **

**I hope you enjoy the third chapter of **_**Do It Alone**_**.**

**Just so you know, this is kind of a boring/short chapter, I know. But it'll be getting interesting soon. And much more angsty (I hope that's okay. I'm a hopeless romantic, so there will be a happy ending. We just need some angst to get to the end.)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Instant Star. I don't own my chapter title, which is a line from the song **_**'Hands Open'**_** by Snow Patrol :D**

**Enjoy:**

"So," Jude said, sitting down on the couch next to Tommy. "How what Asia? I want to hear everything about it."

Tom smiled at her. "It was beautiful. Absolutely amazing, Harrison. I wish you could've been there," he said.

She nodded. "Me too, though tour was really fun," she said. "And I managed to get a lot of blackmail on the SME boys."

"Really now?" Tom asked on a laugh.

"Yeah. That's why they haven't said anything about me and you."

"Wow, what do you have on them?" he asked.

She shrugged innocently and he smiled. They both heard the front door opening.

"Jude, I'm home," Sadie called out and both Tom and Jude stayed silent and Sadie made her way to the kitchen.

"You ready, girl?" Tom whispered.

"Yeah, are you?" she asked, but before he could answer, she grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen.

"And, I come bearing gifts," Sadie shouted, unaware that they were behind her. "Food, of course," she said and turned around. Her eyes widened at the couple before her and she smiled.

"Oh, my god!" Sadie squealed. "I knew it!" she attacked her younger sister in hugs. Jude glanced at the amused looking Tommy.

"Sades," Jude choked out. "Loosen your grip, please."

Sadie giggled and let go of Jude. "You two…?" she asked and they both nodded. "And, you're happy?" Sadie asked Jude.

Jude looked at Tommy and then at Sadie. "Yeah, Sadie. I'm happy."

"Then I'm happy," Sadie said. "Okay, well, I'm going to leave you two to get caught up and stuff."

"No, Sadie. It's fine, we'll go. This is your house."

"No, Jude, Tom. Stay," she said firmly before walking out of the house.

"She's…" Tom trailed off, at loss for words.

"Sadie," Jude finished for him and he laughed.

He smiled and twisted a finger in her curly, short hair. "When did you cut your hair?" he asked.

"A couple days ago. You don't like it?" Jude assumed.

"No, I like it," Tommy assured her. Her leaned in to kiss her forehead softly. She smiled and he pressed his lips against her.

She smiled as he pulled away. "Okay, so, Sadie knows. One down, thousands to go."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So," Jude said, looked at Sadie. They were both standing in the lobby of Reflection Records, watching Tommy, who was in hospitality, drinking coffee and talking with Pagan.

"So," Sadie repeated. "Am I still the only person who knows about you and Tommy?"

"You, and SME," Jude told her.

"Oh."

Jude nodded and pushed herself off the wall as Tom walked toward her. She looked at him expectantly. "So, you all set? Working here, I mean?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, we can get to studio A and start working with Kwest," he said, smiling as they walked into the studio.

"Hey man," Kwest said to Tom. "How was Asia?"

"Good," Tommy said. Kwest looked from Jude tom Tommy. He looked curious.

"You two… friends again?" Kwest asked tentatively.

"Were," Tom paused to glance at Jude quickly, "dating."

"Since when?" Kwest asked, eyebrows raised.

"Since before he left," Jude answered. Kwest grinned.

"Really? My two best friends finally got it together? I can't believe it."

Tom laughed and Jude smiled. "Believe it, man," Tommy said.

"Should I be keeping this to myself?" he asked.

"No, keeping us a secret was never really my brightest idea," Jude said. Tom nodded in agreement.

"All right then," Kwest said. "And by the way, Jude. Congratulations on the producer job with Spiederman."

"Thanks," Jude said. She put a finger up. "Hey, I'll be right back. I need to go talk to Spiederman," Jude said before sauntering out of the room.

"Tom" Kwest said. "You know you are my best friend, right?" Tom nodded. "But Jude is also my best friend, except I see her as a little sister. If you hurt her, and it gets to the point where we are choosing sides, I'll be on her side. No doubt."

Tom nodded. "I don't plan on hurting her."

"I know you don't, Tom. You never actually plan on it, but you always do. I know you, man," Kwest said seriously.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he said sarcastically. "But I get what you are saying, Kwest. But just so you know, I think Jude and I are going to make it this time."

"Good, people like you better when you are around Jude," Kwest said on a laugh. "She tends to bring out the best in you."

Tom laughed and nodded. "I know it."

Jude walked in a couple minutes later, smiling. "Okay boyfriend, and best friend. Let's get working, I have an album to finish you know," she said. Tom laughed and motioned for her to get in the sound booth.


End file.
